Twilight the tank engine the new arrival
by kristinalprime23
Summary: Twilight acciedentlly cast's a perminate spell that turns her in to a lb&sc railway class e2 tank engine. Will she have what it takes to be a really useful engine or will she be sent away? I hope you like these five stories, I know I do, yours truly kristinalprime23.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas was working on the main line for a maximum of five weeks after the Farquhar branchline closed for repairs. Thomas was not the smallest engine on the north western the smallest was Percy.

the biggest engine on the railway was Gordon he liked pulling the express but didn't care for some of his other jobs.

a goods train-A goods train- the shame of it-OH the shame of it. Gordon said.

oh Gordon it honestly can't be that bad? Thomas asked.

MEANWHILE IN EQUESTRIA.

twilight you've been working on that spell for three weeks when will you get it done? Twilights number one assistant asked in concern.

i am almost done spike. Twilight said but before she could get the final part of the spell added in the strangest thing happened. Twilights horn began to glow then she let out a yelp that was so loud that it sounded like a steam engines whistle going off.

TWILIGHT! Spike shouted. But before he could say a counter spell his surrogate mother disappeared.

MEANWHILE AT THE BRIGHTON WORKS.

(twilights point of view.)

There was a sound that I didn't know that was coming from the other side of the place I was in. I yelped and a lb&sc tender engine looked up. And smiled at me.

john: hello there I am Johnson but you may call me John. What's your name?

Twilight- twilight sparkle and I used to be a equine alicorn. I said.

john was surprised you mean you used to be an equine royalty? He asked.

i said. Yes.

well then let's get you steamed up your grace. He said. Shyly. Fluttershy would have loved him.

where am I going to work at since I am obviously a tank engine. I said. Oh you will be working on my railway as my new tank engine. A voice to my right said.

whoa. I yelped and acciedentlly bumped into some trucks who said in annoyance.

oi give it a rest. They chanted. But when they started to tease me they soon learned never mess with a former princess of Equestria.

hold back lads. The first truck said. But I biffed him into his brothers.

no nonsense. I said. Or I shall rip you apart like Oliver did to scruffy. I threatened.

they soon stoped.

when I arrived at knaphord station which I thought was just the name of the town. I meat a red tender engine.

excusse me but can you tell me where knaphord is? I asked the red engine.

but this is knaphord where are you from? James asked.

brighton on the mainland. I replied.

(end of twilights point of view)

(normal point of view.)

edward gasped. The new engine for Thomas's branchline.

edward could hardly belive his eyes the new engine had six small wheels, a short stumpy dome, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy funnel.

thats why I have always wanted to be here. Uh engine said in a feminine voice. Is something wrong do I have soot on my face? She asked.

no it's well your not a big engine. Edward said.

yes I am. Twilight snapped.

no your not. James said.

(muttering under her breath) well I was big enough to do my work on the main land.( adds under her breath) and EQUESTRIA. Twilight said.

wait all I meant was your not as big as I am. Edward said.

i may not be as big as you but I am very hard working and I can handle trucks and coaches all the same. She replied. I have a little song I sing and it keeps the trucks from causing trouble.

this is the song she sang.

twilight:(singing) when I was little the darkness would often make me frown.

tell me she's not? James asked.

twilight:(still singing) and the shadows would make me feel all down.

she is. Edward said.

twilight:(still singing) but daddy said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all.

truck one: then what is?

twilight:(singing) he said twilight you got to stand up tall learn to face your fears you'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh and make them dissappear. Ha-ha-ha.

twilight and the trucks:(singing) SO giggle at the ghosty,chortle at the spooky, crake up at the creepy. And tell that ugly fear to go away and he will leave you alone at the very thought of just(laughing). Laugh.

Soon the trucks where all lined up in two trains headed to to different directions.

well I see you did your best in get these yard organized. The fat controller said.

well thank you sir organized is my middle name twilight organized sparkle. Twilight said.

ha-ha. Good tomorrow you will go to the steamworks to have a new coat of paint.

thank you sir. Twilight said. And puffed away.

at tidmouth sheds there was another tank engine like her.

thomas looked up and saw the most beautiful thing next to the magic railway puffing into the berth next to him.

thomas: hello I am thomas.

twilight: and I am twilight the new tank engine to help on your branchline and the mainline.

how are you enjoying sodor twilight so far? Edward said.

sodors a grand place to be but I want to see the world. Twilight said.

gordon groaned.

you will have to get used to shunting cars and coaches twilight. Said Emily.

oh I will get the hang of shunting Emily. Twilight said. But all the same this is just like my previous life back where I am from. She added.

where you are from? James asked in confusion.

I am from another dimension entirely and became a tank engine completely by acciedent. She said. The other engines burst out laughing, all except one.

(whistles) ENOUGH that is no way to treat the princess of equestria. Thomas shouted by acciedent.

(gasps) the other engines where shocked.

Well then your highness. Said Percy. What type of engine are you?

oh-ho-ha-ho. Laughed twilight. I am still not used to being called your highness. But I think I am in the exact same class of tank engine like Thomas.

AN E2 TANK ENGINE! The others shouted.

yes. twilight said but then shushed them with here thick Scottish accent. huald yer whesshed here come yon controller.

the next day sir topham hatt sent twilight to the steam works to have a coat of paint for her choice.

hello,victor said. who are you?

I am twilight sparkle. twilight said.

so what type of paint would you like? victor asked.

lavender and magenta please. was the reply.

soon she was on her way toward wellsworth when she heard a engine whistling.

?:HELP,HELP THERE PUSHING ME THERE PUSHING ME!.

Douglas twilight shouted.

farther down the line a dear was grassing the grass by the track Gordon was on the opposite line when he heard.

whaaahhhh! Douglas screamed. oh dear help, help, help?

on-on-faster. the trucks said laughing.

I dinnae wannae go any faster. Douglas shouted.

(Douglas's breaks caught on fire.)

Douglas: me breaks noo stoop, I wannae stoop!

Douglas: whoa twilight?

use your brakes, use your brakes! twilight shouted.

I Cannae, me breaks are oon fire there made of wood. Douglas replied.

I'm going to try to couple up behind you Douglas, I'm going to try to slow you down. she said.

she shouted to the guard. couple me up, couple me up I need to slow Douglas down. she shouted.

uh, right. the guard replied.

oh no try again, try again. Twilight said.

we mustn't give up we have to try. She said.

twilight yelps and tries to catch up.

faster-faster. The guard said.

whaaaah! Douglas screamed as he continued on and on.

then he saw something that made his boiler run cold. Crosby bend was dead ahead.

whaaaaaaaahaah! Screamed Douglas.

no twilight shouted.

i'm going off the rails. Douglas shouted, och ah oh.

whoa dear. The trucks said.

hungnah. Twilight groaned to a stop when the dust settled she gasped. Douglas had derailed and was on his side with a cow looking at him.

thomas was right cars can run an engine right off the rails. Twilight said. Don't worry Douglas stay their I will go and get help.

edward , Thomas and his coaches where in knaphord with sir topham hatt when twilight rushed into the yards.

was that twilight? The fat controller asked.

wake up-wake up, emergency. She stated.

judy, Jerome said.

jerome, judy said.

emergency. They said in unison.

douglas is off the line his breaks where on fire. Twilight explained.

right, Jerome said.

we're ready, Judy stated.

CREW UP, JEROME SHOUTED.

twilight where do you think your-? The fat controller shouted.

sorry sir but this is an emergency. Twilight said.

back at the bend near Crosby station twilight was hard at work pushing the re-railed trucks away.

oh dear-go gently- go gently. They said.

i hope this will teach you troublesome trucks a lesson. Twilight said.

do you have Douglas at the front there Judy? Jerome asked.

yes Jerome, ready to lift. Replied Judy.

me too, jerome said lets go.

whoa? Oh, Douglas said nervously.

your alright, heh your alright. Jerome said.

we've got you. Judy said.

at last Douglas was back on the rails sir topham hatt had come to make sure everyone was alright.

well done twilight now can you take Douglas to the steamworks do you know the way? He asked.

yes sir, I do sir it's where I was painted lavender and magenta. She replied.

ha-ha-ha that's right. The fat controller chuckled.

Later at tidmouth sheds the other engines where there to congratulate twilight on the a job well done.

good job twilight today you really where the best engine. Edward said.

och aye, agreed Donald, what ye did was terrific.

really useful that's what I think. Said sir topham hatt. Douglas shall have new breaks, a bit of repair here and there and a new coat of paint and you twilight due to your bravery and selfless act of heroism have shown your self worthy of having your own branchline.

my own branchline? Said a shocked twilight.

that's not all. Said a unfamiliar voice.

and a bright light suddenly shown causing everyone to shield their eyes. When it had stopped there to twilights amazement where here friends and princess's celestia, Luna and cadence along with prince shining armor.

twilight sparkle element of magic, I knew you could do it. Celestia said.

but how did you know where I was? Twilight asked confused.

it was your assistant spike who informed us of your dissaperence but I can see that you have made new friends and have really earned this, and I am sure that everyone can agree that twilight is a really useful engine and princess of friendship. Celestia responded.

thank you princess I won't let you nor sir topham hatt down that's for sure. She stated. But before anyone could say anything Gordon asked something that caused everyone to start laughing.

But sir who will fetch our coaches? Some of us aren't meant to shunt. Gordon stated.

before the fat controller could say anything it was Thomas who spoke first.

i don't know Gordon perhaps you should fetch your own until sir topham hatt can buy another small engine like twilight. He said. Cheekily.

but- but. Gordon started to protest. The others where laughing.

the next day twilight and rainbow her pony driver along with Thomas saw an engine puff into the yards that they hadn't seen before.

Douglas: Ahem.

douglas is that you? Twilight asked.

och aye twilight, heh-heh how do ye think aboot me new paint work? He asked.

Wow Douglas you look splendid. Thomas said.

Aye know, I'm ready for me coaches. Douglas said.

we are twilights coaches now Douglas, said Mary.

yes and she even has here own branchline too. Said Martha.

off to see the world twilight? Thomas asked.

yes Thomas I am. Twilight said.


	2. sunsets arrival chp 2

twilight was shunting in the yards her driver and fireman where on break and she was resting in the sidings next to the turntable

she lived with the others at tidmouth sheds, she would also talk endlessly about there were two way's of doing things the great equestrian way or the wrong way, everything ran like clockwork, the trucks behaved well and the passengers even stopped grumbling and even Duncan stopped complaining to but the others didn't like having to be hustled about.

" There are two ways of doing things" she said," the great equestrian way or the wrong way, I am equestrian built and-"

"don't we know it" the others would say.

things where fine until hard times hit the railway and sir topham hatt was in need of another engine.

"hello- oh yes this is sir topham hatt, yes- I see no that's okay good bye" he hung up the phone and then scrambled to the sheds.

later twilight was talking to Trevor when Douglas puffed by with a long dirty coal train.

"c'mon twilight, quit gossiping in the sun when there's work to be done" he said.

that after noon twilight spoke to Douglas.

"Trevor and I are old friends and you two have a lot in common like Oliver the great western engine." she said.

" aye an what would that be?" Douglas asked.

"scrap" said twilight in a quiet voice.

"losh sakes, dinna mention that wurd it make me wheels wobble." he said startled.

" it does the same to Oliver and Trevor they had similar encounters with death but where rescued in the nick of time, but all the same sir topham hatt does need another engine" she said.

Douglas agreed.

"aye that he does an quickly" he said.

that night as Douglas was taking bocos goods train to the other railway to the same place he had been years ago, it was a place where only the diesels work.

it was half past 12:07 and Douglas was just shunting ready for the return journey when he thought he heard a strange hissing sound.

"what's that?" he said then he listened, "that's sounds like a steam engine"

the _"hiss"_ came again.

"who's there?" Douglas asked.

a whisper came.

"are you a fat controllers engine?" the voice asked.

"aye an proud of it" Douglas replied.

the voice wasn't so sure.

"and do you by any chance work with a alicorn turned steam engine?" it asked again.

"correct again" said Douglas.

the voice was relieved.

"I am sunset shimmer I'm with my coach Isabel and my brake van ted we are escaping to your railway, but we ran out of coal and have no more steam" sunset shimmer said.

"but from what?" asked the Caledonian 812.

"scrap" answered sunset.

Douglas shivered but then remembered twilights story.

"then I'll be glad to help ye but we must wurk fast." he said.

everyone worked fast, Douglas coupled to the front of sunset and began to pull away.

"nay time tae turn round I will have tae run yon tender first." said Douglas but before they could clear the station throat, they where stopped.

"ah-ha a great western auto tank, coach and break van, property of British rail you cant take these." the yard foreman said.

'och can we now? as ye can see they are for us just see for ye self" said Douglas's driver.

the foreman looked sunset all over and looked at the transit labels.

"hmm, seems in order, right away guard." the foreman said.

(whistle)

and they forged ahead.

"that was a near thing" said a relieved Douglas.

"we've had worse", said sunset.

as the dawn broke through the night sky they reached crovans gate where victor was working a late shift.

"WERE HOME!" shouted Douglas.

"shh" said his driver," there are the works we will leave sunset hear and then head back to the sheds"

sunset said goodbye and thank you as Douglas returned to the sheds, just as his twin, duck, Oliver, toad, Ryan, daisy, and Thomas along with twilight where just waking up.

"och, Oliver! I've done it again!" shouted Douglas startling the others.

"ugh, done what again?" asked a very tired auto tank.

"I have rescued another engine from the other railway!" said Douglas triumphantly.

that woke Oliver up.

"w-w-what?" asked Oliver.

"just that." said Douglas.

" fat controller will have to know," said Thomas.

"well here he is" said a voice," now what this all about?"

"beg pardon sir, but twilight really needs help on her banchline" said duck.

"yes indeed sir, a steam engine sir" said daisy.

"well unless one is saved from scrap there is little hope" said the fat controller.

"but sirr, one has" said Douglas.

"and thanks to you Douglas she is now at our steam works, sunset is just what we need for the new banchline." said sir topham hatt.

"sir, does this mean?" asked an anxious twilight.

"yes it does twilight, the new branch line is now finished." the rest of his speech was drowned in chorus of cheers and whistles and horns that could be heard all over sodor.

the news spread like a wildfire.

duck told the arelsdale engines who told Edward, who told bill who told Marion, who told timothy who told ben who told Gordon who told the other engines. everyone was happy for Douglas. even devious diesel congratulated him.

when sunset returned from the steam works she and twilight worked on the new branch line. at first the others teasingly called it the little equestria. but the two didn't mind and the little equestria it will always be.


	3. Chapter 3 resource and sagacity

sunset was loving her new life on sodor, she was talking to the others about her adventures on how she was trying to figure out on how magic worked in the alternate realm that twilight had been to years ago.

"she is truly a enterprising engine" said James.

"yes indeed" said Gordon. "young sunset has resource."

" an sagacity" agreed Donald.

"what's resource and sagacity?" asked twilight.

"I think what it means is that sunset is very clever and wise." answered Thomas.

but Thomas had a very nasty feeling and so too did Oliver.

" I hope sunset does not cause an accident like the one that caused the turntable to go out of order." said Oliver.

but I am sorry to say that all the praise that sunset received made her all stuck up.

and it showed in her work effort.

duck and twilight tried to reason with her but she took no notice.

"Gordon said I am resourceful and sagacious." she stated.

"beg pardon sunset but if your really resourceful or good gracious" said duck.

but Douglas intervened.

"nae bother with her, she be getting a lesson that yon Oliver had tae learn," Douglas said.

later sunset shimmer was working near the small railway shunting ballast hoppers when they where full she was to shunt them to Donald.

but the trucks didn't want to move.

"duck we know, and twilight and the Scottish twins too but who does sunset think she is putting her bunker in our yards?" they asked each other.

when they neared the yards it happened.

(play the season three theme for the runaway theme song NOW!)

the silly cars pushed sunset.

"stop that" hissed sunset.

then there was trouble, duck was on the turntable and was unaware that sunset was coming until it was too late.

with a bang and a sudden crash sunset ended up having her bunker in the turntable well just like Oliver.

"oh hello sunset are you being a good gracious engine? beg pardon but I don't think that twilight would want that on her line, and beg pardon but this is the second time some one has fallen into the turntable well. the twins will be rather sad and shall miss there turntable." said duck and puffed away.

poor sunset, later after being rescued sunset got a good talking to by both the fat controller and the Scottish twins.

there sentences where pointedly in both Scottish and pungently in English.

sunset was sent to the works and would not be back from the works until her repairs were done.

when she returned she got teased by the cars and sang at rudely by the trucks but that's another story.


	4. sunset owns up

sunset had returned from the works after the cars had pushed her down the turntable well.

"I mustn't be around those cars" she said to herself.

but I am sorry to say that when they saw her the began to sing rude songs at her, s. jr led the chorus.

"sunset's no use at all thinks she's very clever, says that she can manage us, that's the best joke ever, when she orders us about with the greatest folly we'll just push her down the well, pop goes old olie!" they sang.

olie was sunsets nickname but it was because it was accidentally assumed that she was Oliver the great western engine.

the others where shocked and cross with the cars.

"shut up" they ordered.

but they couldn't be everywhere and everywhere they weren't the silly cars would start again.

"sunsets no use at all thinks she's very clever, says that she can manage us, that's the best joke ever!" they sang.

at last the engines gave up, they were fed up and had tried all they could to stop the trucks from singing that rude songs.

"we're sorry sunset," they said.

but sunset didn't blame them for anything she know that it was her fault she got too big for her buffers.

"that's alright you guys, it is really my fault for falling in that blasted turntable well." she said.

ted the break-van could see that his old friend needed help.

next day he decided to talk to Oliver, toad, and Douglas.

"I'm worried mister Oliver, mister toad, and mister Douglas, this disrespect for engines where's it going to end?' he asked.

"who knows" replied Oliver.

just then toad had an idea that had worked before, he whispered it to Oliver who told ted, who said that would work.

"is it alright if I stay in the yards? me and sunset are like Toad and Oliver great western and we must stick together" he said.

"certainly ted." said the three engines.

he suggested it to sunset who was with duck and twilight.

"goodness ted you mustn't suggest such a thing to sunset" said duck.

"no duck he is right this mess is my fault and I must put it right" she said.

"I mean no disrespect miss sunset." said ted.

"well alright good luck sunset and remember stepney's tip about sand. good luck" said duck before puffing away with twilight.

sunset said thank you but even though she had shown a brave face she was dreadfully nervous on the inside.

later sunset was shunting a long train, marshaling the worst trucks two by two.

"that's the way miss sunset, I know it takes longer but that way they won't cause any trouble and if you leave that S. jr till last then you can have him right behind you then you can bump him if he starts any mischief." he said.

later on duck, twilight, and the other engines where at the shunting yards at Edwards station to cheer on sunset.

"three cheers for sunset" shouted duck.

soon everything was ready.

S. jr began to snicker.

"Hold back" he said, "and past the word to the others."

the silly cars giggled.

but sunset was ready and with a great heave S. jr began to feel rather queer.

"OHEEER" he groaned,"I don't like this."

there was a creaking sound and he began to groan louder.

"OHEEER" he screamed," I'm c-coming apart"

(crash, bang, wallop) and S. jr was in pieces.

then there was trouble.

"so sunset don't know your own strength now is that it?" said a familiar voice.

"n-no sir" stuttered sunset.

the fat controller inspected the remains.

"hmm as I suspected rotten wood and rusty frames if we put you back together maybe you will earn yourself a better name" he said then spun on his heels and headed to the station.

now a days sunset only takes the cars when the others are busy, the cars are always quick to warn each other when ever she was about.

"be careful with sunset shimmer, you cause any mischief for her and you will never be the same truck again, she will likely pull you in half."

S. jr was put back together and was placed on the out of use siding for a while I think he learned his lesson, don't you?


	5. ted's adventure

**_TED'S ADVENTURE._**

 ** _BASED OFF OF TOAD'S ADVENTURE BY ANDREW BRENNER._**

sunset and ted are from the great western railway, but thanks to Douglas who saved her life from scrap she would talk about how they arrived on the railway.

"and then there was that night of our daring escape from that scrap yard, oh what an adventure that was unbelievable" she said.

ted the breakvan had been there as well but was upset that he didn't have an adventure of his own.

" I know miss shimmer I was there too remember and I have heard this story before!" he said.

"never before has a great western engine had such a narrow escape, the moon was full that night and the wind was rustling in the trees but I weren't scared though" said sunset.

sunset shimmer had told the story about how they first arrived on sodor a hundred times, ted wanted an adventure of his own.

"oh yes our escape from that scrap yard was the greatest adventure that anyone has ever had." she said.

later sunset dropped ted at knaphord shunting yards to pick up a passenger train.

"bye ted, (whistles(2x)) see you later, nice talking with you." and with that she puffed away.

toad the breakvan could see that his brother was a little upset and decided to talk to James about the situation.

James was just arriving at the yards to find a breakvan, he was just as upset as he was when he took toad on an adventure.

"(scoffing) brakevan's, why do I need a breakvan for? I never had accidents without one before!" he said.

"excuse me sir, hello did you say you needed a breakvan sir?" ted asked.

"you what's so special about you?" asked James.

"well just ask anyone sir, I like hauling coal wagons and my breaks are strong and oh please mister James?" ted answered.

"oh alright, alright, come along we don't have all day" said James.

soon ted was coupled to the back of James's train headed for vicarstown.

as they where chuffing along James began to brag.

" I don't suppose you see any splendid red engines on your little equestria line very often?" asked James.

" no sir I-" began ted.

"did you know that I am the only splendid red engine on the whole of sodor." boasted James.

"yes sir I can see that-" ted was yet again cutoff.

"you could come for miles around and never see such a splendid engine like me" James boasted again.

James began to go a little faster.

"d-do we have to go s-so f-fast mister James?" ted asked.

"nonsense ted the sooner I get to vicarstown the sooner I can get back to pulling coaches." James said.

just then there was a small bump which caused a piece of coal to fly out of one of the trucks.

"ow!, please slow down sir, sunset wouldn't travel this fast with a full load" said ted.

"nonsense ted I go this fast all the time." said James and began to go faster still as he began to reach Gordon's hill.

ted decided that he didn't want an adventure anymore.

" oh dear, oh dear me!" he stated.

"oh lighten up ted, were almost done with our WHAAA?!" exclaimed James. he hit a branch that had fallen onto the main line and then the coupling snapped.

"oh no not again!" James cried out in alarm.

" oh mister James what was that?" ted asked.

"we hit a branch." his reply was.

ted began to roll backward down the hill.

"stop the cars!" shouted James.

down at the bottom of Gordon's hill twilight was taking sir topham hat and the duke and the duchess and the dowager to the mainland to see the opera.

"you know I was quite the singer in my time." said the dowager.

"really mam?" asked the duchess in curiosity.

"would you three like to hear me sing?" the dowager asked.

"um maybe later" stammered the fat controller.

then the dowager began singing again twilight rolled her eyes when she looked up ahead.

" **CINDERS AND ASHES!** " she cried out in alarm and she slammed on her breaks surprising the four passengers.

"twilight, why have we stopped?" asked the fat controller.

"up ahead sir look!" twilight replied.

"BACK UP TWILIGHT, BACK UP!" the fat controller said.

"twilight look out!" shrieked Thomas.

"Thomas, oh no where going to have a crash!" screamed twilight.

Thomas gasped and ted too gasped ted knew it was all up to him now as there wasn't enough time for Thomas and twilight to reverse quickly.

ted growled as he slammed his breaks on even harder then ever before.

the fat controller shouted to the other passengers.

"he's going to hit us!?" he stated.

everyone braced for impact but then.

(clang).

ted had done it he had stopped the cars just in time, everyone was relieved.

"well done ted" praised twilight.

"thank you miss sparkle, just- chough- doing my job" said ted.

"sorry twilight I lost my cars on the hill is everyone alright?" James asked.

"no James everyone is not alright, you have caused confusion and delay, I demand to know how this happened." said the fat controller firmly.

"well sir the thing is I was going too fast-" James was interrupted by ted.

"there was a fallen branch on the line sir, it was nobody's fault it was an accident" ted said.

"oh accident eh, well um?" the fat controller pondered.

"sounds to me that this little break van has saved us all from disaster, wouldn't you agree?" asked the dowager.

"yes, well" stammered the fat controller.

"you are a really useful breakvan and a very kind one too." said the dowager.

"yes uh well done ted, carry on, carry on the opera awaits." the fat controller stated as the dowager began singing again.

"you can go a little faster now if you like mister James?" said ted.

"uh no thank you ted I think I will stick at the pace I am at right now, never too slow, never too fast that's what I always say" answered James.

later back at the shunting yards James had just dropped off ted when sunset arrived.

"thank you for a lovely time out mister James" said ted.

"no thank you ted and call me James" he stated.

"hello ted, you'll never guess what happened to me today let me tell you all about it-" began sunset when James intervened.

"actually sunset I think you should ask ted about the adventure he had today" said James and puffed off.

"you ted?- you had an adventure?" asked sunset.

"Well yes as it happens, it all started when I was coupled to mister James, and he started to go a little fast by the time we reached Gordon's hill my wheels where shaking" said ted.

"well that don't sound like much of an adventure now does it?" stated sunset.

"but that's where things get scary, by this time we saw that branch had fallen onto the line." ted continued.

"no" sunset stated.

"yes" confirmed ted. "but the thing was we were going so fast that we couldn't stop."

"(gasps) so what happens next?" sunset asked.

"that's when things got really scary, James couldn't stop and-!" continued ted.

ted told everyone about his adventure out on the main line, sunset said that she could hardly believe it, but ted said that was okay he would tell the whole thing again tomorrow.

 _ **THE END**_


	6. busy-going-backwards

_**BUSY GOING** **BACKWARDS.**_

 _BY ANDREW BRENNER._

 _"ted the breakvan_ was _feeling sad everywhere he looked he could see engines and people moving forwards"_

 _"they all looked confident and cheerful, one day he decided to talk to sunset the great western engine."_

"I am always going backwards miss sunset I have forward thinking views, I could be a leader if you know what I mean." ted said.

"you can't be a leader without a train following you, you don't have a train!" huffed Gordon.

" _ted felt sadder still but sunset wanted to help"_

"your a useful breakvan ted you help me brake and you keep the cars in order when we go up and down hill's" said sunset.

" I know miss sunset but it would be a nice change to see things going forwards for a change instead of seeing things sliding away from me" said ted.

" _the freight cars were cross with ted."_

"whose he to start complaining?" asked one of the cars.

" he's lucky to be able to look after us." said another.

"lets teach him a lesson" a third.

" _later sunset had to take a goods train to the other railway terminus at barrow in Furness, she had no idea that the cars were about to pay her brake van out._

 _" the trucks decided to Carrie out their plan when they reached Gordon's hill. when they were nearly at the top they played."_

"ready, steady, go" said the leader truck.

 _" and they jerked at a coupling which broke."_

 _(play season fives runaway theme song now.)_

"we're making your wish come true ted" said a freight car. "follow the leader."

 _"ted was still in a state of shock so he didn't know what to think and he couldn't ask his conductor he had jumped clear."_

 _"suddenly ted found it fun but that was soon over a crossing lay ahead and the crossing gates where closed ted couldn't stop in time."_

 _"worse still ted realized that he was on the wrong track, there ahead was Oliver and Gordon."_

"help, save me" called ted.

 _" the signalman switched the points just in time"_

 _ted realized to his horror that he was still on the wrong track ahead was Douglas and James pulling a long slow freight._

 _"oh my goodness?!" exclaimed James._

 _"buh help save me!" a quick thinking shunter did just in time._

 _the signalmen called ahead._

 _"there's a runaway coming" he said._

 _"we'll send him into the sidings." replied the stationmaster._

 _"help-help" called ted again then he felt himself whir into the goods yard then ted saw some buffers._

 _"those will stop me?" but the points to the buffers weren't set._

 _"oh no I'm back on the mainline."_

 _mean while sunset was chasing after the runaway ted and his trucks._

 _"I must stop ted I must." she panted._

 _danger lay ahead workmen where working on the bridge but they had been warned of ted and his trucks they diverted him into an old siding straight into a muddy pool._

 _"(gurgle-gurgle) stopped at last" ted coughed._

 _when sunset saw ted she could only smile._

 _"a ponds the only place for a toad named ted I suppose!" she said._

 _later ted apologized to sunset._

 _"I'm sorry miss sunset if I caused you and mister Douglas any embarrassment?" he said._

 _"that's alright ted so what did you think about going forwards for a change?" asked Douglas._

 _"it was fun, but from now on I think I'll look forward to the future, busy going backwards so to speak.!" ted said._


	7. Chapter 7

"it was a bright and sunny day on the island of sodor and both Thomas and twilight where working at the blue mountain quarry with the narrow gauge engines when a loud whistle was heard."

( _ **WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)**_

"huh that's odd?" said twilight. " I don't think I've heard that whistle before"

"Thomas recognized the whistle and groaned"

"oh no" he said.

(a rendition of kai's them is played and the flying Scotsman too)

"why hello there Thomas, its been a while hasn't it?" the engine said.

"yes it h-has kristoff s-sorry kristoff it's just been a while since you and Gordon went off to doncaster for an overhaul" said Thomas.

"yes it has Thomas a- hello, your twilight right?" kristoff asked.


End file.
